


And It’s You (It’s Always Been You)

by xo_thefirst



Series: City Street Lights [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, M/M, Too much fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: Kyungsoo has always had a weakness for Baekhyun. He just never knew to what extent until now. (Otherwise known as the fic where Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun’s whims because oh, he actually does love him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally for [exohousewarming](http://exohousewarming.livejournal.com/4416.html). title taken from exo's heaven lyrics.

There’s something beautiful about the human body, how the cells come to form tissues, tissues join to form organs, and organs come together to form the functional body systems of the overall organism. It’s a lot to learn on the way to becoming a physician, but Kyungsoo assumes it’s the same as anything else in the world. The way paintings are made, from individual colors and mixtures with water to create lines and curves to create a one-of-a-kind masterpiece, or the way soccer comes together in the form of individual players finding their spot within the overall team and work to get that goal.

It’s simple in theory, learning all the facts and functions, but then human emotions come into play and it turns everything upside down. Kyungsoo has seen doctors go through the same route only to detour along the way, bury their emotions deep within themselves so they feel nothing as they inform families they couldn’t save their son or daughter, to rationalize their feelings so they don’t cry to themselves at night wondering _why_. Why couldn’t they save them, when they went to school hoping to prevent as many deaths as they could.

Kyungsoo honestly thought he was going to be one of them. He thought it would be easier to do that, so he couldn’t feel the guilt and despair that came with the job, but a classmate told him it was okay to feel that way, even though it wasn’t their fault, isn’t. It’s normal to feel these emotions and expect the hatred and sadness that comes with each family reacting to critical situations differently, that it’s normal to cry at night with a bad case that could’ve been prevented. If he wanted to be a doctor, this is part of the job he loves dearly and wouldn’t want to change anything in the world for it.

 _Cardiac alert in twenty_ , says his recent text, _male – mid-seventies. ST elevations on EKG but no acute distress_.

The scent of ramen hits Kyungsoo’s nose and he smiles as he pockets his phone into his jacket pocket. He turns his attention to his boyfriend when he sits down next to him at the counter with his own bowl of ramen. They’re in a small convenience store a block away from the hospital, where Kyungsoo will no doubt have to rush over to perform a routine surgery he’s done hundreds of times before. He almost outright _giggles_ when Baekhyun leans over before they eat, giving him an obnoxious kiss on the cheek with the smacking sound and everything.

“Eat up, yeah?” he says, smiling at him beautifully, before he squeezes Kyungsoo’s knee gently and starts to eat his own meal quickly. Baekhyun was his classmate in medical school, the same one who told him not to bury his emotions, to feel everything that came with trying to save someone’s life. Kyungsoo hated him for it, hated him for all the misery he caused during their residencies, that Kyungsoo didn’t even notice that one late night meal between shifts became two and continued until Baekhyun brought him to this same convenience store, bought him ramen, and officially asked him to be his boyfriend.

It’s been a rollercoaster since then, trying to find time between their own schedules after residency to spend some quality time with each other, but they still manage. They manage to wake each other up with soft kisses and warm hugs, to cook meals or buy takeout when the other is out until ungodly hours of the night or morning, to buy each other new clothes that go on sale because ‘dammit Baekhyun this is fifty percent off and the comfiest pair of scrubs I have ever worn.’

“You’re unusually quiet tonight,” Baekhyun comments after finishing his meal first, always the first to finish, because in the emergency room, ‘you just have to eat when you can, in between seeing patients and sitting at the desk.’ “Do you have a new case or is old age finally catching up to you?”

When Kyungsoo looks over, there’s that playful glint in Baekhyun’s eyes that somehow never died during their entire careers. It’s what drew Kyungsoo to him that first year in Human Anatomy. His lips quirk to one side, his version of a soft smile, as he returns to his still warm ramen and eats. “New case,” he says quietly, plucking his phone out of his pocket and giving it to him. “I need to leave soon.”

After inputting his code, Baekhyun hums as he opens and scans the message. It’s from Chanyeol, one of his colleagues and best friend. “I forgot he was working tonight,” Baekhyun says in turn, using Kyungsoo’s phone to pull up his own work schedule in the ER. “Who’s going to relieve me in the afternoon?”

“Sunyoung,” Kyungsoo instantly answers, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Baekhyun still looking through his phone. “You didn’t switch with anyone, right?”

“Don’t I have to get your approval first?” Baekhyun teases, though he puts Kyungsoo’s phone to sleep and slips it into his jacket pocket for him.

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Without me, you’d double-book yourself for everything.”

“And I appreciate you for that.”

Those words have always fallen out of Baekhyun’s mouth easily, always saying he appreciates every single person he meets, and Kyungsoo still doesn’t know how Baekhyun can be the ray of light in what could be a dismal profession.

“I’ll drive you to the hospital,” Baekhyun announces, reaching over to fix stray strands of Kyungsoo’s hair. Or maybe it’s just to touch him with a flimsy excuse. Kyungsoo has found that Baekhyun has many flimsy excuses. “Then I’ll go drop off the mail at the post office and circle back to you.”

Kyungsoo smiles at the way Baekhyun says it, finishing his meal and pushing his empty bowl away from him. “You always circle back to me,” he accuses, watching as red infuses Baekhyun’s cheeks, “It’s only a block away. I can walk.”

“Not at three in the morning, Soo,” Baekhyun chides, getting up to throw their trash away in the nearby bin. “You or I am not walking in the middle of the streets at three in the morning.”

“There are still people out there partying and getting drunk,” he reasons, getting up and following after him. His grey scrubs stick to him like a second skin, having worn it since the previous day, and Kyungsoo hopes he’ll have enough time after this case to go home, shower, and put on a new set of scrubs before he gets called out again.

In contrast, Baekhyun is wearing navy blue scrubs, ready to go to work at his shift at six in the morning in three hours, and Kyungsoo smiles as he turns and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. “I know,” Baekhyun grumbles afterwards, though his smile wins and stays. “I see at least three of them every time I work a night shift.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo echoes, laughing as he bumps shoulders with him. He walks ahead and opens the door for his boyfriend.

It takes little time to get to the hospital, Baekhyun parking and waiting with his lips puckered out. All Kyungsoo does for one minute is stare at his boyfriend, still acting like he’s twenty-two instead of thirty-three. “Soo,” Baekhyun eventually whines, closing his eyes and sticking out his lips further, until he looks like a fish with his lips moving. “Kiss me.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Kyungsoo murmurs, amused, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. When they part, that same bright smile is back on Baekhyun’s face. “I’ll see you when I’m done with the procedure, if it is one anyways.”

“You should educate them on checking previous EKGs to see if it’s the same or different,” Baekhyun advises, even as Kyungsoo’s getting out of the car. “That way, you could spend some more time with me before my own shift.”

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue at him, though he leans down enough to give his boyfriend a small smile. “So selfish. I’ll see you later.”

Baekhyun’s resulting laughter could make the angels cry. “See you, Soo.”

 

By the time it’s seven in the morning, Kyungsoo is sweating and tired. There weren’t very many complications with the procedure, but he was an elderly man with a little more build to his body than Kyungsoo is used to. After double-checking the nurses gave the right medications and the patient’s vitals are stable, he finally collapses onto a chair in the adjacent room.

Reaching over for his jacket, he drags it the littlest bit closer to grab his cell phone, and groans when he sees there’s another message waiting for him.

 _Cardiac alert in five_ , this one says, from the hospital down the street, _female, mid-thirties. Hx of substance abuse. CPR in progress_.

Kyungsoo hates patients who have a history of using drugs, making everything in the human body more difficult than it needs to be, and he takes a few seconds to take a breather before getting up and draping his jacket over his arm. He would be wearing his standard white coat with his name on it, but with a day as busy as today, he prefers not to be drowning in how hot he can get in one. He looks back down when he feels his phone vibrate again, hoping it’s a text saying he doesn’t need to come in after all.

 _Too busy for breakfast_ , Baekhyun says, _Go get something delicious_.

Kyungsoo wishes he could, sighing as he types his own message– _Too busy_ –before making his way to the emergency room. _Need your keys_.

When he makes it to his boyfriend on the first floor, Baekhyun’s not even there. He’s off seeing patients but his keys sit in the middle of his desk in front of his computer, with a sticky note attached that says, _if you can’t bring me home later, jongdae can. doing rounds upstairs today_. He frowns at the message but leaves his own reply on the same small piece of yellow paper, _okay_.

The staff of the emergency room have a strange liking to Kyungsoo, always preferring to call him over any other cardiologist if they’re able to, and he doesn’t know whether to keep up good appearances or tell all of them to _fuck off_ when they text him every single cardiac alert patient, even when it’s not his week to handle all of it. But considering how much they adore Baekhyun, Kyungsoo guesses it doesn’t hurt to smile and greet each nurse and aide that sees him before he makes his way out of the ambulance bay and to Baekhyun’s car.

By now, his other patient is probably already in the catheterization lab of the other hospital, taken up there so he can assess how much damage has actually been done to her heart, or she might’ve already passed on because the personal choice of using illicit drugs became her body’s downfall. He sighs when he parks near the ambulance bay, minutes later, and takes out his phone because he suddenly misses Baekhyun’s smile.

His phone lights up and shows a picture of the two of them smiling as his lock screen, one of the few Baekhyun managed to coax him into doing, and it eases the burden of his job the slightest bit, gives him the extra energy to continue the rest of the day. This case doesn’t take as long as the first one but he hides away in the doctor’s lounge after to take a quick nap.

 

Case after case pops up and Kyungsoo has to ignore every other text message he receives from Baekhyun and their friends in favor of trying to save each patient’s life before their bodies give up to the exceptional amount of bodily stress. Though, he does send a quick frownie face to Baekhyun when it hits three o’clock in the afternoon and he knows Baekhyun is getting off of his shift soon. Kyungsoo is at another hospital on the other side of town and he can’t afford to go back and pick Baekhyun up to bring him home.

 _It’s okay. Jongdae will take me home. I love you_.

If it were anybody else, Kyungsoo would assume the sender was angry. He would’ve panicked and apologized because not very many people can understand the hectic schedule of a physician. He had gone through his entire third year of medical school apologizing and saying he had to leave dates unfinished because he was getting a call, had to give up personal time because it’s no longer his. His patients come first and it’s been that way since he was given the acceptance letter to his top choice of medical schools in Seoul.

But then Baekhyun came over during one horrible shift in the psychiatric ward and told him that was life, “This is life and it’s the one we chose and, at the end of the day, we love what we do. Right?”

 _Don’t overwork yourself_ , comes Baekhyun’s second text, _I’ll have dinner ready when you manage to come home_.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how he managed to date someone so understanding and all kinds of wonderful, though it makes sense that one physician can understand the woes of another. He sighs deeply, still tired, before responding with his own abundance of heart emojis because it’s easier than texting a bunch of letters and words. He hopes it’s enough to make Baekhyun laugh before he pockets his phone and enters his fourth cardiac case of the day.

 

When Kyungsoo finally makes it home, dinner is cold and Baekhyun is long gone with Kyungsoo’s car for another shift in the emergency room. There are millions of sticky notes left haphazardly all over their house and Kyungsoo wants to cry when he finds one on the bathroom mirror. He looks like a complete mess with a small splatter of blood on one of his scrub sleeves and his hair is greasy from all the sweating he’s been doing for his procedures and all he wants is to take a bath, relax and sleep. But even as he stares at himself and sees dark lines starting to form under his eyes, his gaze still flickers over to where Baekhyun has written _you look beautiful!_ in black sharpie on blue paper.

“Goddammit, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo mutters petulantly, leaving the sticky note up as he strips quickly to shower. He doesn’t know if he has another case soon, but he does know he wants great hygiene and food in him before he goes back out into the cruel yet loving world. He needs sleep.

Instead, he warms up the food Baekhyun tried to cook the night before and sits in the living room in front of their television. Cartoons are on at whatever time in the morning it is and Kyungsoo chuckles as he watches some he hasn’t seen since he was a teenager. And it’s always like this when he’s on-call and Baekhyun is out for his shifts. It’s quiet in their too empty house and feels cold even though they keep it at a warm-enough temperature to sleep comfortably at night.

In fact, Kyungsoo can’t remember the time they spent time just being together, other than the day before when they had a late night date in that convenience store. Even then, Kyungsoo was still on-call and couldn’t take his mind completely off of his future patients. All he can talk about nowadays is everything medicine-related and it’s starting to annoy him how he used to be able to play videogames and beat his friends at it. He used to be able to test out new recipes and leisurely walk around the nearest grocery store and impulse buy whatever he wanted. Now, he can’t even do any of that without thinking, ‘was that my patient from the other month?’ or have someone come up to him and say ‘you helped my grandfather out last week, thank you so much!’

The bowl on Kyungsoo’s lap almost topples off when he starts to doze, only being saved when Kyungsoo jolts and wakes long enough to put it on the table, but then he jumps when he hears his cell phone ring in the other room. It’s faint but he’s trained himself to hone his hearing on the obnoxious pop song.

It’s been years since he’s learned to wear medical scrubs all day everyday when he’s on-call and it makes leaving so much easier when he relieves his bladder before grabbing his phone and keys and walks out the door. He can’t even think about how many days he has left of this and instead wonders how there are so many cardiac patients in the span of a week when he thought they were all healthier than this. Grumbling, he puts Baekhyun’s car in drive and makes his way to the hospital.

Another day, another dollar.

 

 _I love you_.

 _Is this Kyungsoo? Is something wrong? You have all my love in the world_.

 _I hate you_.

_:D_

 

Kyungsoo sighs tiredly as he enters their house, juggling his keys and the bouquet of flowers in one hand while carrying groceries in the other. Not so surprisingly, the house is quiet and dark and he flips on the kitchen light long enough to arrange the flowers in a vase and drop the bags on the counter before going to collapse on the couch. It’s day four of seven of being on-call and life is miserable.

Every doctor hates being on-call and he knows the only reason Baekhyun chose to be an ER physician is because they’re never on-call. They’re never on-call and once they leave the ER for the day, that’s it. They’re done and they don’t have to worry about a single thing until they come in for their next shift. Though, the only downside to that is the shift work. The shifts are at odd times of the day and it always amazes Kyungsoo how Baekhyun’s sleeping schedule isn’t as messed up as it could be.

Right now it’s in the middle of the afternoon, if Kyungsoo’s lit phone screen is anything to go by, and he wants to fall asleep. He wants to take another nap, but there are priorities that must be dealt with, such as calling his friend who’s probably in a procedure right now and getting up to make Baekhyun dinner before he leaves again.

It takes much more effort to shower, change clothes, and make it back to the kitchen than it does to open his phone and dial Wonshik’s number, but once he has his friend on speaker, everything seems to flow more smoothly than before. He has fresh vegetables lined up and pots and pans on the stove and he’s able to cut the first slice of beef before his friend answers the phone with a grunt.

“In a procedure, speaker phone,” Wonshik announces, voice sounding slightly muffled. “What’s up, small man?”

“Do you _want_ me to beat you up?” Kyungsoo shoots back, glaring at his cell phone briefly, before refocusing his attention on the food in front of him. “I have a favor to ask.”

There’s a soft set of chuckles from the other end of the line and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the sound, probably the nurses assisting him. “What you need? How you holding up?”

Carefully placing the beef slices on the skillet, he starts to work on the vegetables. “You know how being on-call is,” he answers, voice louder to be heard over the sizzling. “I’d like to trade shifts with you.”

“If you’re thinking about trading out of the last half, then no way,” Wonshik says, grunting some more. It’s strange how they’re both performing operations but one is on the human body and the other is on vegetables and meat, though Kyungsoo cracks a smile at the comparison because who knew? “But if you’re talking about me working two weeks straight so you can have two weeks off, we may have a deal.”

That piques Kyungsoo’s interest, looking up from seasoning to stare at his phone. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about, but what are you planning?”

There’s a barely audible sigh before Wonshik speaks up again, already sounding tired at the idea of working two weeks straight, on-call. “Wife wants to go back home and take the kids to visit the parentals-in-law. Go to the beach, maybe.”

“It’s almost autumn,” Kyungsoo deadpans, though he smiles at the delicious aroma that fills the kitchen. Baekhyun will like this.

“Yeah, well, wife says she’s been missing me too, so it’ll be a win-win.”

Kyungsoo shrugs at the reasoning but is grateful nonetheless. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“Yeah,” Wonshik breathes, before huffing, “I’ll tell the scheduler after I’m done here.” He pauses and Kyungsoo stares at his phone curiously because the line hasn’t ended yet. “Whatever you’re cooking must smell good because my stomach is grumbling.”

At that, Kyungsoo laughs, picking up his phone and taking it off speaker to put it up to his ear. “You can’t even perceive smell through a phone, Won.”

“Well, it must smell good still,” Wonshik says with a laugh, before he’s saying something to someone else. “I’m gonna let you go, okay? Finish out the rest of the week and you’re off for two.”

“Thanks, man,” Kyungsoo repeats, smile lighting up his face, “Good luck.” More laughter follows before the line is cut and he focuses on finishing their meal. Baekhyun won’t be getting off for another four hours and by then, he’ll probably be gone, driving his car and getting lost in his scent and hoping the rest of the week goes more smoothly than it did in the beginning.

 

 _There are several meals in the fridge; just warm it up. I’ll see you later. Love you_.

Baekhyun outright laughs at the proper sticky note on the island counter, leaving it there in favor of opening the refrigerator and seeing five plastic containers of what looks like various foods. There’s another sticky note on the top lid and he has to reach in to grab it to read what it says.

 _If you’re wondering, I did make this much and I ate just as much too. Do not doubt my appetite_.

Baekhyun would never, especially after their second official date and Kyungsoo practically inhaled a steak and spaghetti all in one go before ordering a ‘light’ dessert because it would be fattening otherwise. He ordered one of the largest slices of chocolate cake in history.

 _Get some sleep_ , says one on their bedroom door, _I know you must be tired, so go eat, relax, then sleep_.

When Baekhyun opens the door, there’s nothing unusual. The bed looks like nobody’s slept in it in weeks but when he opens the bathroom door, there’s an array of body washes, shampoos and conditioners, and even bath bombs on the counter for him to use. His note of _you are beautiful!_ is still on the mirror but even the fact Kyungsoo went out and got him _bath bombs_ of all things makes his heart swell.

He loves Kyungsoo so much.

 

The rest of the week goes by in a blur to Kyungsoo. There’s case after case with ninety-five percent of the patients saved and he thinks he’s going to end his rotation on a good note. He still gets lost in the highways and detours of the heart, but he doesn’t think he’d trade his profession for anything else in the world. If he can understand the human heart physically, then all he needs to do is understand it emotionally and he’s glad he has Baekhyun for that even though they haven’t seen each other in what feels like years.

In fact, Kyungsoo’s surprised to find his car parked in the driveway, the engine long since gone cold and lights on in the house. He thought he would make it home before Baekhyun this time but he guesses he was wrong, especially when he opens the door and smells something _good_ cooking in the kitchen.

When he turns the corner, Baekhyun is there, humming and dancing around while he makes his famous gourmet ramen, and Kyungsoo can’t help the burst of laughter that escapes his mouth. It startles Baekhyun into flinging some green onions into the air but then Kyungsoo sees his face and Baekhyun is _gorgeous_.

“Soo!” exclaims Baekhyun, smile lighting up his entire expression. He’s wearing Kyungsoo’s black apron wearing a simple shirt and sweatpants underneath and he doesn’t look a day over twenty-five. “Welcome home!”

“Hi,” Kyungsoo breathes, for lack of anything else to say. He’s still in his scrubs and is nasty and sweaty but he wants a kiss and a hug and to tell Baekhyun he booked them a four-day stay at the nearest resort because they deserve it. In the end, all he gets is laughter and shooing motions of the hand before he can get another word out.

“Before you come over here, go shower. My ramen specialty will be done when you get out.”

And like most things with Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ends up flinging the nearest thing at him–which ends up being a small Cutie orange–and stalking away grumbling underneath his breath, because he doesn’t want nasty germs festering in the kitchen if he can prevent it. That’s totally the reason why. Not because Baekhyun runs after him, tugs on his hand until he spins and Baekhyun’s beautiful hand is cupping his face and giving him one of the sweetest kisses he’s ever had.

Kyungsoo thinks it’s magic, the way Baekhyun can reduce him to a calming, pliant mess, and he hums, distracted and disappointed, when Baekhyun pulls away to stare him in the eyes, brush his hair out of his face. “Your hair is getting long,” Baekhyun murmurs, leaning in to give him another soft, lingering kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

Baekhyun looks so gentle yet he still has that inherent and beautiful spark of life in his eyes, something only he can seem to possess in this world, and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile, lean up to give him another kiss and let Baekhyun hold his wrists against his sides, keeping their bodies separated because _germs_. “What if I told you I booked us a stay at the nearest resort?” he murmurs, tilting his head to get better access to his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re off for the next five days,” he reminds, gently tugging on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, hears him gasp, kisses some more. “A little vacation getaway, just the two of us, four days and three nights.”

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun hum against him, thinking it over, as they get lost in kiss after kiss. Minutes pass by as they stand in the middle of their foyer, the only thoughts running in their heads _I missed you_ and _so these are what sweet kisses taste like_ that they forget Baekhyun was cooking before he ran after him. The scent of burning spices and ramen fills the air and it’s completely comical how Baekhyun pulls away alarmed, squeaks, and runs to turn off the stove and move the pot away from the hot spot while simultaneously stirring it to try and save their dinner.

“Your laughter isn’t helping my mess here!” Baekhyun shouts, appalled and frantic. “Come help me!”

“But it’s _your_ mess,” Kyungsoo fires back, smiling brightly when his boyfriend turns to glare at him. “I’m going to shower,” he announces, turning on his heels, “Then I’ll help you fix up your mess.”

“But Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s laughed so hard in a long time.

 

The ramen is slightly burnt but Kyungsoo savors each bite anyways. He doesn’t comment on it and he smiles every time Baekhyun looks up and gives him a curious look. With the stress of becoming doctors, it’s amazing how it’s tired out Baekhyun more than usual sometimes. The amount of conversations he can have can rival a teenager’s but then there are those moments of silence, even when they’re both off, and Kyungsoo appreciates it. He lets Baekhyun play footsies with him under the kitchen table and, in return, Kyungsoo reaches over to feed some of his food into Baekhyun’s open, willing mouth.

“You love me,” Baekhyun ends up singing after the third bite. His grin is cheeky and there’s sauce on his lips but that same sparkle is still in his eyes and yeah, Kyungsoo does love him.

“Nope,” Kyungsoo quips instead, taking his bowl back and finishing the rest of his food. He laughs when Baekhyun gently kicks him in the shin.

“You so do,” he counters, finishing his own meal in three large, unattractive bites. “You love me to Pluto and back and will do anything for me because you booked us a resort getaway.” He winks then and Kyungsoo swears he almost chokes. “You find me and my abs attractive and this is why you won’t get mad when I say let’s cancel the trip and just stay here and cuddle all five days I’m off.”

It takes a second to process but then Kyungsoo is spluttering and spitting water everywhere and yeah, on a second thought, Kyungsoo does _not_ love Byun Baekhyun. “You _what now_?” he asks, eyes wide and innocent yet hand gripping his glass tight. “You don’t want to go on the trip?”

Ever the honest man, Baekhyun’s cheeky grin turns into a cheeky, shy smile. “No?”

Now Kyungsoo feels a headache coming on, though he doesn’t know whether it’s from his boyfriend or his boyfriend’s slightly burnt meal. Maybe it’s simply a figment of his imagination. “But don’t you want to get away from the stresses of work and everything?”

Baekhyun shrugs, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach lazily. Though Kyungsoo has no idea why. The man still has abs underneath all that and Kyungsoo still wants to run his hands all over them. “Not really?” he asks, even if it was meant to be rhetorical. “It gets amusing when people come in, smoking that synthetic marijuana stuff or some other drug, and asking if they’re back on planet earth.” That throws Kyungsoo off and he wants to ask more, because _what_ , but then Baekhyun speaks again, corners of his lips tilting down the slightest bit. “I mean, how long have we lived in this house? We weren’t even the ones to move our stuff in. Our parents helped us out because one of us was always working when we bought it.”

Kyungsoo mimics his expression as he looks away from him and towards the rest of the house, where he can see past the bar separating the kitchen and the living room. He does have a point. They’ve had this house for a little over a year now and it’s no longer new but technically, it is. Their furniture looks like it’s barely been used.

“I just think it’d be nice to have some days in to ourselves, truly. There won’t be any interruptions and we can rent all the movies we want.” Baekhyun’s smiling when Kyungsoo looks back at him, soft and tilted to one side. “We can make blanket forts and have sex and cuddle in bed and have sex and call up our friends we haven’t seen in who knows how long and let them know we’re still alive and kicking.”

Kyungsoo snorts at the images running through his mind. “I’m not ignoring the fact you slipped ‘sex’ in there,” he comments, “Twice.” All Baekhyun does is laugh. “But that does sound nice. It sounds like we’re becoming an old married couple even though we’re not.” His lips twitch up into his classic smirk at the thought. “We’ll have to prove our friends wrong.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun exclaims softly, leaning forward to grab Kyungsoo’s bowl. “After we make blanket forts and cuddle in bed and have sex.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the agenda but gets up with him anyways. “If we’re just going to stay here, then I’ll have to cancel our reservations at the resort.” He’s frowning and pulling out his cell phone when he leaves the kitchen but he laughs when Baekhyun shouts, “It’s a date!” after him.

 

No matter how long they’ve been dating, Kyungsoo sometimes forgets Baekhyun can be one of the cuddliest persons he has ever met on this earth, sans babies and clingy toddlers. He hasn’t even left the man’s side for more than five minutes when he feels arms snake around his waist from behind, lips ghosting the side of his neck, and a blanket of warmth suddenly surrounding him. His phone is up to his ear as he talks to one of the receptionists at the resort and he grips hard onto Baekhyun’s hand on his stomach when his boyfriend starts leaving soft, gentle kisses along the side of his neck and behind his free ear.

Fingers start to massage Kyungsoo’s lower stomach and he leans back into Baekhyun’s sturdy chest, a soft, pleased sigh escaping his lips as he confirms the cancellation. Baekhyun chuckles quietly into his ear and Kyungsoo shivers at the husky sound.

Within seconds, Kyungsoo is tossing his phone onto their bed and he’s turning in Baekhyun’s hold, reaching up to circle arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. Baekhyun laughs against him but Kyungsoo easily swallows it as he tangles fingers in his boyfriend’s hair, pushes him back until they hit the wall.

“You know,” Baekhyun whispers between kisses, groaning, when Kyungsoo moves away from his lips to kiss down his neck. His head thumps back against the wall to give Kyungsoo more access. “We can switch the agenda around and have sex first then cuddle in bed then make the blanket fort.” He gasps when Kyungsoo practically molds his body against his. “I love it when you take the lead.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at that, finally leaning away to look his boyfriend in the eyes, dark and filled with want and affection. His heart flies at the sight and he leans in again, closing his eyes and letting their lips find each other’s, like two lost atoms of the universe making their way back together. He can feel himself melt into it, sighing softly, as he lets Baekhyun lock his fingers behind the small of his back, coax his mouth open with soft licks of the tongue. He feels safe, protected, wanted and he doesn’t know what he would do without him by his side.

They stay there, making out lazily against the wall, and they don’t know how long it’s been until Baekhyun pushes them away from it, complaining that his back will start hurting soon, and Kyungsoo can’t even get a good laugh out of it because Baekhyun is reaching around to cup his cheek and bring his lips back to his own before he can. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he’s filled his life quota of kisses ten times over since he started dating Baekhyun.

“I’m sure if we could make money out of kissing,” Kyungsoo gasps, letting Baekhyun guide him back down to their bed, push his phone away from digging into his back, “We would be ten times richer than we are now.”

Laughter tumbles from Baekhyun’s lips at the words before he dives back down to kiss him again, mouths opening to each other easily and letting Baekhyun take control of the kiss. “Yeah,” he breathes after a few minutes, helping him further up the bed before slotting a leg between Kyungsoo’s own. “But we don’t even do this for the money.”

“Two of the rarest kinds of doctors on earth,” Kyungsoo jokes, gasping when Baekhyun slips his hands underneath his shirt. “So we’re going to have sex first?”

The grin Baekhyun gives him is cheeky, teeth partially showing between his lips, and Kyungsoo would smack him on the head out of embarrassment, but then Baekhyun dives down again, attacking his neck with more kisses and soft bites, and Kyungsoo is lost. It’s been so long since he’s been touched like this. His body is hypersensitive to Baekhyun’s lips, Baekhyun’s hands, Baekhyun’s love–Baekhyun, Baekhyun, “Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo yelps, eyes flying open and looking down to see Baekhyun smiling cheekily up at him, a red mark blossoming right underneath the left side of his rib cage. “You dick! Don’t bite me!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but continues his way down, leaving soft, fluttering kisses along his stomach. “I know you have a slight pain kink,” he murmurs, one hand moving down to palm him through his shorts. “I felt your dick twitch. It’s okay. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Oh my god, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo groans, this time actually swatting him on the head. Baekhyun grunts in response. “This is no way to properly ravish me.”

“I can’t believe you just said ‘properly ravish me,’” Baekhyun mumbles in response, stopping briefly to give him a strange look, before he finally moves down to the waistline of his shorts. “But if you’d like, I can start ravishing you now so we can cuddle and make those blanket forts.”

“Does everything have to have a schedule for you?” Kyungsoo asks, gasping and body arching when Baekhyun finally takes off his shorts but keeps his boxer-briefs on. “I thought you relied on me to make all your schedules since you can’t remember them for the life of you.”

The grin he receives is small, hesitant, yet so full of love. “Only when it comes to you,” he says softly, “Any schedule with you in it I’ll always remember.”

And it ruins the moment, but Kyungsoo flails out, knocking Baekhyun right in the jaw with his knee, and his heart speeds with panic and worry as he rushes to his boyfriend now crumpled on the floor. “Baekhyun!” he exclaims, kneeling beside him and immediately cupping his face. There’s a red splotch blooming on his left jaw and– “Why do you always have to be like this when we get intimate?”

“Me?” Baekhyun asks incredulously, though he lets Kyungsoo examine his cheek. “You’re the one who always flings out when I’m trying to be romantic.” He pouts when Kyungsoo pinches his shoulder. “Now, kiss my cheek to make me feel better.”

Kyungsoo kisses his cheek without any hesitation, peppering the injury with soft kisses until Baekhyun is laughing and pulling him in for a hug. They fall over against the side of the bed but the warmth returns tenfold to Kyungsoo’s body and he keeps kissing the forming bruise until Baekhyun squirms away, smile bright on his face.

“Okay, so, the moment is ruined,” his boyfriend announces, getting up to go to their closet. He pulls out one of his old long-sleeved shirts, tossing it to Kyungsoo afterwards, and Kyungsoo smiles as he puts it on. It smells like _Baekhyun_ and he doesn’t want to admit he can’t get enough. “Let’s forego sex for now to make the blanket fort and have cuddles to last a lifetime.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but takes Baekhyun’s hand when he comes back for him, lets him pull him up and pull him in close with an arm around his waist and give him another kiss that takes his breath away. “Um,” Kyungsoo stutters for a moment when they break apart, blushing red when Baekhyun gives him a knowing smile as he leads them out of the bedroom and to the hallway closet where they have too many blankets to count. “I still don’t know what your fascination with blanket forts is.”

“I don’t know honestly,” he answers, getting a pile and putting it on Kyungsoo’s awaiting arms, before grabbing another stack for himself. “I just always thought they were cool and you could create your own magical world in it.”

A scoff leaves Kyungsoo’s mouth before he can stop it, walking ahead of him towards the living room. The shirt he’s wearing barely covers his thighs and he thinks Baekhyun is eyeing him, but when he looks over his shoulder, Baekhyun is staring straight at him, gaze unwavering and warm with a small smile on his face. “You’re so embarrassing,” Kyungsoo grumbles, turning back around to dump the blankets on the couch. They have to move chairs and tables around and this is far too much work for two doctors finally having a day off. He gasps when Baekhyun’s fingers lightly graze the back of his left thigh, spinning to hit him on the shoulder.

“I can’t resist” is Baekhyun’s simple answer before he’s running off to get the necessary supplies. While he does that, Kyungsoo collapses back onto the couch, moving the blankets around until he’s warm in his little cocoon with the remote peeking out of the top of it to change the channels of their television until he finds a movie to settle on. It’s showing _Thor_ and he snorts at the facial expression Loki gives his brother.

“I leave for ten minutes, brought in all the kitchen and dining room chairs, and you make yourself a little cocoon of warmth?”

Kyungsoo looks up to his boyfriend then, seeing him with his arms crossed but an amused smile on his face. “I believe this is more productive,” he announces, resolutely looking away from him to stare at Lady Sith and the Warriors Three.

“You’re just upset we’re not going to that resort,” Baekhyun accuses, though he makes room for himself on the couch, pushing and pulling until he can get Kyungsoo’s cocoon open and dives right into the warmth with him. Now, it’s too warm with two people but Kyungsoo likes the feeling of Baekhyun’s legs tangling with his own, fingers slipping underneath his shirt to hold onto his bare waist and press soft kisses on the side of his neck. “But yeah,” Baekhyun quietly says minutes later, as Kyungsoo finally moves a hand to cover Baekhyun’s own around him. “This is probably more productive than what I had in mind.”

Kyungsoo hums, distracted with the action of the movie, “You can fuck me over the arm of the couch. When the movie is done.”

Baekhyun’s brain short-circuits and Kyungsoo laughs when he can feel the death grip his boyfriend has on his hand.

“Then I can bend you in half and fuck you in our bed later.”

“I need to thank the heavens for gifting me an angel in this life.”

Kyungsoo laughs loud and hard, twisting and turning until he can see Baekhyun and look him in the eyes. “I love you too,” he says, wide smile bright on his lips, as he leans in to kiss him again. “Now,” he murmurs, leaving another lingering kiss and feeling Baekhyun sigh against his lips, before turning around and getting comfortable again. “Let me finish this movie.”

 

“So,” Baekhyun pants, as he holds Kyungsoo down with a hand between his shoulder blades, other hand gripping Kyungsoo’s hip hard enough to bruise as his hips snap forward, causing short, high-pitched moans to fall from Kyungsoo’s lips. “How many hearts did you save today?”

“God,” Kyungsoo groans, fingers gripping at the blankets still on the couch for something to hold on to. He wants to push back, pull Baekhyun in deeper, but he can’t do anything else but moan and cry for more. “None,” he eventually yelps out, when Baekhyun thrusts exceptionally hard. “No–“

“You saved one,” Baekhyun breathes out with a laugh, slowly speeding up. Kyungsoo looks beautiful spread beneath him, cheeks flushed a pretty pink that fades down his body. Kyungsoo groans when he feels Baekhyun’s hand slide down his back, pull his cheeks apart to allow him to go in deeper. “God, Soo,” Baekhyun whispers, reverently, “My heart.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand, too lost in the way the fabric of the couch rubs against the head of his dick, the way Baekhyun can’t seem to get enough of him. He’s so close; he can feel it. His back arches and he cries out when Baekhyun’s thrusts suddenly become erratic, hand snaking around his waist to wrap around his cock and stroke him quickly.

“You saved my heart,” Baekhyun grunts out before he comes, moaning low and deep and it reverberates within Kyungsoo, pushes him over the edge and has him coming in spurts against the couch. His mouth falls open and his eyebrows furrow in his pleasure, white noise in his ears, until he comes back down and feels Baekhyun gently rolling his hips behind him. A hand runs over his back reverently, fingers brushing over the knobs of his spine and in every little dip and rise he can find. “You saved my heart, Kyungsoo.”

With the daze of pleasure, happiness, post-coital bliss, Kyungsoo laughs, tears slipping from his eyes as he tries to tilt his head enough to stare back at his boyfriend. “I thought you saved me, all those years ago,” he confesses, winces when Baekhyun finally pulls out, gingerly takes off the condom to tie it and toss it in the trash bin in the corner of the living room. He moves slowly with Baekhyun until they’re back on the couch, cuddling and Kyungsoo trying to forget there’s still spunk on the side of the furniture.

Kyungsoo is carding fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, letting his boyfriend hold him close and listen to his heart, with a blanket thrown haphazardly over them. “I’ll always save you,” he murmurs, knowing his heart is thudding hard in his chest, the pink flush in his cheeks deciding to stay a few minutes longer. “You romantic sap.”

Baekhyun’s laugh is loud and husky and Kyungsoo loves it.

“And I’ll always save you.”

And it’s beautiful. How two strangers can form a bond so tight, can come together to form something as beautiful as the human body, where two hearts can beat as one and take the struggles of the past to transform into something breathtaking of the future. As Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun tilt his head enough for another kiss, he can’t help but think _yeah, the human body rocks_.


End file.
